1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for performing a printing operation through a communication service of an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods and devices for sensing and reducing an interference signal generated between image forming apparatuses supporting a communication service such as a Bluetooth communication service and for reducing power consumed in communication such as Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) in Bluetooth communication service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth technology may be used as a substitute for a wired connection such as a cable connection usually necessary between two devices, and is implemented as a single wireless connection within a short range. For example, when Bluetooth wireless technology is implemented on a mobile phone and a laptop computer, the mobile phone and the laptop computer may be connected together without any cable. Any digital devices, including a printer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a desktop computer, a fax, a keyboard, and a joystick, may become a part of a Bluetooth system. The Bluetooth wireless technology enables devices to operate free of cables and may serve as an interface between an existing data network and neighboring devices and as a universal bridge to form a special group between devices located far away from a stationary network infrastructure. The Bluetooth strengthens connection between devices by using rapid recognition and frequency hopping. A Bluetooth module avoids interference between different signals by performing new frequency hopping after broadcasting a packet. As compared with other systems operating at the same frequency, the Bluetooth uses fast and short packets. Bluetooth 4.0 including Classic Bluetooth (CB), Bluetooth High Speed (BHS), and Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) protocols was announced, and BLE technology has attracted much attention.
Various wireless communication technologies are used for mutual connection between an image forming apparatus and a device. However, in a case where a user connects a device to an image forming apparatus, it is inconvenient for the user to manually select one of image forming apparatuses searched for by the device.
On the other hand, the device may be automatically connected to the image forming apparatus when a signal strength of a packet received from the image forming apparatus is measured and the measured signal strength is sufficiently strong to connect to the image forming apparatus. However, in a case where a plurality of image forming apparatuses each having a Bluetooth communication function are located adjacent to one another, the device may receive a packet having a sufficient signal strength from an unintended image forming apparatus. In this case, the device may be connected to the unintended image forming apparatus. Hence, even when the user is located far away from the image forming apparatus so that the user cannot manipulate the image forming apparatus, the device may be automatically connected to the image forming apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need to connect a device to an image forming apparatus only when a user of a device approaches a desired image forming apparatus.